The Ishvarlan Masacare Diaries
by DV8playa
Summary: A diary account of Mustang, Armstrong, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Kimblee and their experiences of the devastatingly brutal Ishvarlan Masacre.
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

**Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang**

Today was my first day in Ishval. It's hot here, almost unnaturally hot. I didn't see any combat. For that matter, I didn't even see any Ishvarlans. Maes seems to think that this is all hear-say, and that we'd see little to no action. I don't believe him. We've been arguing over the Ishvarlan land for decades. This time… I think King Bradely means business. Unfortunately, I don't know what kind of business. I have no clue what it's going to pertain for us State Alchemists….

**Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes**

What a barren and desolate place this "holy land" is… I don't see why the Ishvarlans hold it dear. Everybody's been complaining about the heat, especially Roy. I don't know why he's complaining, he _is_ the Flame Alchemist, after all. The way I look at it, it's a desert! Of course it's gonna' be hot! I don't figure we'll be out here too long. This whole campaign just seems a little far-stretched to me. I'll be seeing my wife and little girl again in no time.

**Major Alex Luis Armstrong**

So, here I am, passing the Armstrong generation into another country. But… if the King's goal is to do as he says, then there won't be a country left for very long. The Ishvarlan people seem to be innocent to me, it's their dictators that need to be punished. I just hope the destruction we bring isn't too far spread. My biggest fear as a State Alchemist, though… is that we'll be the cause of most of the destruction….

**1****st**** Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye**

I only joined the Amestrian military because I had no other choice. Never in my wildest imaginations did I figure I would wind up in a war! And, they've established me as a sniper, none the less…. With my last name, people laugh at the irony. They don't think a woman, especially one as young as me, can handle her own out here. Well, I'm gonna' prove them wrong… they need to just wait and see….

**Major Solph J. Kimblee**

Oh, I finally get to put my bomb making skills to good use! What will they have me blow up? A bridge? A building? …People? I am the Crimson Alchemist, after all! It's about time that meager King Bradely realized he needed me! But, alas, as it stands, I have no clue what we'll be up to. I can only hope it's something that involves big booms! Hahaha! Right now, all we can do is wait and see… wait and see… hehe….


	2. Day 16

**Day 16**

**Lt. Col. Roy Mustang**

Our King is crazy. Never before in my life have I ever been so ashamed to be an Amestrian citizen. Those innocent Ishvarlans… all dead by my flame…. Why must this happen? Why must this go on? How disturbed does one have to be to stand idly by and order his troops to kill thousands of innocent civilians? The office of the leader of this country seems a lot less glamorous now….

**Lt. Col. Maes Hughes**

…So I was a little off on my assumptions. They've got me put on cleanup duty. After Roy fries all the Ishvarlans, I'm supposed to go through and clear them out. You know, I was hoping to come back from this ordeal with some cool stories to tell my little Elicia, but… if I tell her this stuff, it'll scar her for life. As long as I try not to let it get to me, I'll pull through this okay. Just think… my wife and kid are waiting for me at home….

**Maj. Alex Luis Armstrong**

Why? That is the only word I can mutter as of late…. All these unwarranted, innocent deaths… to many of which I contributed…. My sins are unforgivable. The sins of everyone here are unforgivable. My job is horrid… I must transmute the earth around me to create a natural prison for those poor souls…. I can only imagine how those State Alchemist who do the direct killing feel…. Never before has an Armstrong been so disgraced….

**1****st**** Lt. Riza Hawkeye**

My sniper skills have created a spin off my name. I am now codenamed "The Hawk's Eye". So far, they haven't put me on what they call "cleanup" duty. I hope to every Lord above that I don't. For now, I merely protect the troops that are on the move. If anything, I can tell you that the Ishvarlans are tenacious fighters. I've heard stories of how bad it is on the front lines, both physically and emotionally. That's a blessing of a sniper… we don't have to see that.

**Maj. Solph J. Kimblee**

Oh-ho-ho, I love this job! Such freedom, such… POWER! Never before have I been so free with my alchemical skills! Some poor shmuck of an alchemist traps the little Ishvarlans, and I blow them to pieces! HAHAHA! Oh, how the joy of this occasion will never end, will all this gratuitous destruction never cease! This is what… TRUE living is, my friends! To kill and be rewarded for it!


	3. Day 37

**Day 37**

**Lt. Col. Mustang**

Her, of all people… why her? Never did I expect to see someone from my past in this hell…. Little Riza, the daughter of Master Hawkeye… what are you doing here, girl? She was thoroughly shocked by the fact that I went against my master's wishes and became a "dog of the military". Now I kinda' wish I would've listened to him…. I will say, though, I was just as surprised to see her join the military. She claims she didn't have a choice, but….

**Lt. Col. Hughes**

Hmm… it seems Roy found someone he knew today. I couldn't imagine that, not in this fresh hell. But, it might actually do 'em some good. Roy's kind of… been in a rut. But, who wouldn't if they had his job? I never got to ask him who that young lady was. Even if I did, I doubt he'd tell me. He's not much of a past person. Well, if that helps him pull through this, then I'm all for it. She'll be to him as my family is to me.

**Maj. Armstrong**

Every day, more and more Ishvarlans die…. The saddest part of it all, the "eliminator", as they're called, that I'm working with thoroughly enjoys killing them! Kimblee, I think his name is…. He's a disturbed and twisted soul, for sure. I wish I could run into some people from the Eastern HQ… Roy, perhaps…. Anyone from before, anyone that would let me know that I'm still human and not some sick monster….

**1****st**** Lt. Hawkeye**

Roy Mustang… what an odd man you are…. You promise my late father to never join the military with his talents, but he turns around and does it anyway…. It makes me wonder… was he without a choice, as I was? It's hard to say. My father would turn his back forever on him if he knew what he was doing…. And he's an eliminator, nonetheless! I think wherever my father is… he knows what's going on. He knows the sins his apprentice and daughter have committed….

**Maj. Kimblee**

Man, I've got stuck with a softy! This "Major Armstrong" is a massive man, he's even got the title Strong-Arm Alchemist! But yet, I've got him several times so far with tears in his eyes! These Ishvarlans had it coming, I suppose. I mean, I don't know what started all this, but it must've been pretty damn bad for King Bradely to issue their annihilation! Meanwhile, I'm just here granting his wishes… which happen to be my own! Ha!


	4. Day 49

**Day 49**

**Mustang**

It's becoming more and more of the same, day in and day out. I can't believe these words are leaving my mouth, but… I've become numb. All too numb. It's like a nonstop killing spree… and I am the killer. Is it sadistic that I don't feel for those I kill now? Is it wrong that I don't question and just do? If only Master Hawkeye were here…. He'd undoubtedly agree that my fire has gone out, that once impenetrable flame given to me so long ago….

**Hughes**

Something's wrong with Roy. For that matter, something's wrong with me. Wrong with all of us. I think everyone's come to accept their role in this hideous event, and that we're waist-deep in it now. It's pointless to try and resist. If we do, we face death under the King's orders. But, just from the words floating around our little "battalion", many of us would rather be dead than continue…. I would hate to see it come to that, but it might yet.

**Armstrong**

No… no… I can't do this…. During today's extermination, I heard Ishvarlan women screaming from behind my make-shift wall. They had children, for God's sake! I couldn't stand idly by like that… I busted a hole through the wall. But… no longer did they get into the open, a blast of energy decimated them all…. Kimblee stood there, laughing at what he had just done…. I'll kill the sick bastard… I swear it on my life….

**Hawkeye**

I haven't came into contact with Roy since last week. Our battalions haven't crossed paths. Oh, what I wouldn't give to see him right now, though…. They stuck me on the front lines today for contact duty. I now know what those poor tormented souls that have been there since day one were talking about…. It's horrible! The screams of the "enemies" and allies blend… there's no way to tell their blood from ours…. The question stands without asking: Why?

**Kimblee**

Damn that Armstrong! He about let some of my victims escape! My perfect killing ratio would've been ruined! I wonder if it would be convenient for him to, err… "disappear"…. Nah, he can't. One, it would throw off my job until he gets replaced, and two, it would be easy to blame me. I don't think he King likes me too much…. Oh well, not my problem. For now, I just need to draw some blood!


	5. Day 60

**Day 60**

**Mustang**

I met this unforgivable little bastard this morning…. Our battalion converged with another for a few hours. We camped together. I happened to meet up with that battalion's eliminator. I've heard of him before… Solph J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. He's a crazy bomb maker. Well… he believes that killing is his duty, and that we have no choice but to obey. I disagree. He's merely but an insane f***er who feels nothing for human lives!

**Hughes**

Wow… Roy nearly toasted another State Alchemist this morning… that would've gotten him some serious punishment…. Would've certaintly gotten him out of here. Maybe that's what his intentions were… either way, I'm glad he thought better of it and made the right decision. But, in his defense, this "Crimson" fellow definitely had it coming. He was even getting under my skin. But… I don't have magical flames like Roy. Only a simple rifle.

**Armstrong**

Our battalion met with another earlier today. Honestly, I was hoping to see someone from the Eastern HQ, but I'm not sure if I did or not. I thought I spotted Colonel Mustang and Colonel Hughes, but they were setting around that demented Kimblee. I've done the best I can to avoid him…. I want to stay as far away from him as possible so I won't end up killing him… it's definitely not a far off possibility….

**Hawkeye**

I've been taken off contact duty, at least. But… I'm on cleanup duty now…. Which is worse? For that… there is no clear answer. Both duties involve killing. Though… probably less in cleanup duty… I guess that's a small blessing in hell. Every day, my rifle echoes, and the Ishvarlans fall. In seconds, their life drains, and they become painless. I'd like to think I'm doing them a blessing, but…. My killing of the Ishvarlans has become second-nature, I'm afraid….

**Kimblee**

I met a fellow eliminator today. It was Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the man himself. I've heard he's stirring up quite the buzz at Eastern HQ. How will they look at him now that he's killed so many? Haha! And… according to what he told me this morning, he's very insubordinate…. I doubt he'll go anywhere past this with his attitude. To push forward in this corrupt little militia of ours, you gotta' be willing to do anything, even kill! Hahaha!


	6. Day 75

**Day 75**

**Mustang**

I'm getting seriously tired of Hughes constantly running his mouth off about his wife and daughter! I don't mean to be anal about it, but…. It happens in novels and movies all the time. The soldiers that talk about their families(like Hughes) simply don't make it! I really didn't mean to snap at him like I did, he is my closest friend after all. But he really needs to stop… at least for awhile. It'll be harder on him if something happens….

**Hughes**

Dang, Roy! You need to lighten up! He snapped at me today just cause I mentioned my family…. He doesn't really understand that my family is what pulls me through this shit. He thinks the world revolves around being a womanizer and scoring when he can, but some guys actually want to relax and have a family! I hate to say it, but… he pissed me off today. Not enough to make me terminate our friendship, though… I gotta' cut him slack….

**Armstrong**

Kimblee's acting weird. I don't like it. I didn't trust him before, I definitely don't trust him now. He's… acting all too happy. He's was almost psychotically happy before, but it's magnified by about 10 now. I've also noticed his alchemy has gotten significantly more violent and… well, big. Bigger than it should be… the Law Of Equivalent Exchange is almost not even being applied…. Something's definitely wrong….

**Hawkeye**

Finally, back on protection duty. I feel the most comfortable there… I don't have to kill as much. I believe that with every soul I take, the more damned my soul becomes…. But, that's the price that must be paid. It can even be related to my father's Law Of Equivalent Exchange. The next generation will be in everlasting peace, but we must first pay with our sins. That is if the Laws of alchemy are as absolute as they are made up to be….

**Kimblee**

Holy shit! The King brought me in for a personal meeting! The guards weren't even there…. The only other person in the room was some guy named General Raven. And, was I ever surprised by his "gift"! He gave me a PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! I'm not joking, the real f***ing thing! I'm so unnaturally free now! My alchemy is magnified by thousands of times! The Ishvarlans are dying in painful ways I never thought imaginable! HAHAHA!


	7. Day 90

**Day 90**

**Mustang**

I've decided… I'm going to become King. I will rule this country. I will personally make sure that nothing like this hellish campaign happens again…. As ruler, I will punish all those involved with this campaign, even if it involves my own fall from power. My goal is to rule this country in a revolutionary way, a way that will make all the neighboring countries envious! But first, Bradely has to go. I'm gonna' need all the help I can muster….

**Hughes**

So, Roy asked me for help today. He wants to become King. I support him all the way, but still… that's a big dream to pursue. It definitely won't come true quickly, that's for sure. But I'll be right by his side if he asks me to. What's a good soldier for, anyway? I know he's of even rank with me, but… he's pretty much all but in charge of the East Area. He's capable of leadership, so General Ghram lets him take care of it. I'm sure the current King sees this as well, though….

**Armstrong**

Finally, the days of this nightmare are coming to an end. 10 more days, that's all…. I'm not even sure if there's going to be any more exterminations. We've all been gathered together at the King's camp. All day long, King Bradely looks over his soldiers, almost with a sense of pride… how could he? But, I suppose HE ordered it, so…. We're not aloud to venture from our own battalions, so I haven't seen anyone I knew from before this hell….

**Hawkeye**

So… we've all be cramped together at the King's personal camp. There's but just a little more than a week left of this campaign, so I'm hoping this means we're done with the exterminations. We've pushed through so many towns, there's bound to be none left…. I can only hope we'll be staying right here. I would like to go speak with Roy Mustang, but… we can't leave our battalions. I'll try to get posted in the East if I can. I heard he's in charge there….

**Kimblee**

What? Are we done killing? I literally JUST got this Philosopher's Stone, damnit! Can't I kill just a little more? But… the King WAS nice enough to give me this kind of power, so I guess I can cooperate with him for just a little bit…. But, then again, there are a few asshole officers that are getting on my last nerve. I could kill them! But should I? The answer is… absolutely yes! I'll wait until they're off guard… then I'll kill 'em… hehe….


	8. Day 100

**Day 100**

**Mustang**

Today is the day of departure from Ishval. The country's been eradicated, annexed into Amestris by genocide. I honestly thought when this hell was finally finished, I would have a hard time reconnecting myself to society. But… I now have something to fight for. Justice. I want to become King, and fight these injustices off. I will not give in. I will fight! I will take over the East, move to Central, and take over there!

**Hughes**

I finally get to see my honey and little darling Elicia again! I'm so happy I could cry like a little girl! I wonder how much they missed me? I'll have to think of some ways to spin these hellish tales into something my daughter will be able to listen to…. I don't even know if I want to tell Gracia or not. She would fuss over me, I know it. And, a husband is supposed to fuss over his family, not the other way around.

**Armstrong**

Finally, departure…. No more hell, no more killings, no more Kimblee…. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kimblee today…. Oh, well, I suppose it's a good thing. Either way, I can only hope that when I come back, my family won't shun me for my crimes against humanity…. I know my sister Oliver would…. But, she's at Briggs, so she's one I don't have to worry about. I guess I'll just go back to Eastern HQ, do my job, and try to act like none of this happened….

**Hawkeye**

After 100 days in this living nightmare, we're finally getting to leave the country…. I guess it's not a country anymore, though. The King annexed it as "no-man's land". That's a load of bullshit if I ever heard it…. Anyway, I'm gonna' request to be placed in Eastern command. I want to be under my father's apprentice. I want to know why he joined the military…. Plus, being near his style of alchemy… I think it would give me peace that my father might still be with me….

**Kimblee**

While the rest of my battalion is being hauled away in the convoy, I'm in a prison truck! Haha! Apparently, killing some unworthy officers is frowned upon! I dunno' why, they had it coming, HAHA! I guess I'll be locked up in a Central Prison cell for a few years, all nice and cozy, hehe…. What these moronic prison guards don't know, though, is that I still have the Stone! I can get out if that's what I really wanna' do! HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
